


All About the Maybes

by Wolfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on how angels think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About the Maybes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the SPN 30 shots nano table. prompt word: might
> 
> Spoilers up to 5.08

One thing I've noticed about angels is that they're all about absolutes. Yes or no, black or white, no shades of grey, no maybes. As it is written so shall it be, as it is in heaven, so shall it be on Earth.

Yeah right.

This is the biggest problem with angels -- aside from the whole dick thing. They get a thought in their collective heads you can't dislodge it with a nuke -- and man they've had a detailed list of how the apocalypse is going to go down all figured out for centuries. And it's pissing them off something awful that Sam and I won't get with the program.

They really don't get the whole free will thing at all. Sam and I aren't going to say yes and hand over our bodies so the angels can get their family feud grudge match on. I don't care how many times it's been prophesised or how many people believe it's going to happen. They can tell us we have to 'till they're blue in the face, it ain't changing our minds.

Oh, we're going to do everything in our power to stop Lucifer and the Apocalypse, just not that. And that's the whole sticking point for the angels -- they can't wrap their little haloed brains around the idea that there might be another solution than the use the Winchesters as a couple of patsy vessels one. They've been so focused on that being how the Apocalypse will go down for so long that they're going to insist its the only way without even looking at any other options. I win, so I win, is what passes for a logical argument among the winged dick contingent.

It's freaking annoying to deal with. I mean really freaking annoying. Arguing with an angel is like trying to knock a wall down with your head -- it doesn't get you very far and leaves you with one hell of a headache.

But y'know what? I think, in the end that's the thing that's going to give us the edge, the thing that's going to give us a chance to actually pull this off. Both sides in this whole fight can't see beyond the boundaries of what they've decided is going to happen. Me and Sam though? We've never been all that good in coloring inside the lines and we've spent our whole lives living outside the boundaries in one way or another. The more times both sides insist that there's no other way this can go down, the more certain I become that if we keep thinking outside the box we can totally come out on top.

It's the might be's and the maybe's that are going to save us. It's the ability to look beyond what's expected, ask what might happen if we try something else, something no prophet all those years ago even thought of.

We're going to win because we're going to keep asking what if? until we get the answer we need. Because angels might be about the absolutes, but humans are all about the maybes.


End file.
